(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particulate matter sensor unit, and more particularly, to a particulate matter sensor unit which can simplify a combination process through mechanical packaging.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with additional exhaust gas regulations applicable to a vehicle, a concern about a post-processing device that purifies exhaust gas has increased.
In particular, a diesel engine vehicle generates an exhaust flow including a variable amount of particulate matter (PM), which is known as a primary cause of atmospheric pollution, and as a result, regulations applicable to vehicle exhaust of a diesel vehicle have become more strict.
A diesel particulate filter (DPF) is applied to an exhaust line in order to reduce particulate matter of the diesel vehicle, and a particulate matter sensor unit is applied in order to sense the amount of exhaust gas collected in the DPF.
The particulate matter sensor unit is a device that detects a change in resistance or capacitance, which occurs as the particulate matter included in the exhaust gas is accumulated in a sensing unit, and is installed on a rear stage of the DPF in the exhaust line.
In the particulate matter sensor unit, the sensing unit is fixed onto a substrate through a joining body and processes a via hole to be electrically connected, while packaging.
In this case, the adhesive body generally adopts an adhesive body which is made of silver (Ag).
However, the particulate matter sensor unit in the related art has a problem in that processes such as forming the joining body in order to fix the substrate and the sensing unit, processing the via hole for the electrical connection, and the like while packaging are complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.